


Firsts

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the Luke and Noah story through a series of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The first time he saw Luke Snyder, his heart started beating a little faster. It was a new feeling, because even though Noah had known he was gay for some time, he had never had such an instant reaction to another boy. He didn’t know how to handle it – he was the new kid at school and Luke seemed to be one of the popular kids, way out of his league.  
  
The first time he had eye contact with Luke, Luke smiled at him. _He has dimples_ , Noah noticed with an increasingly fluttering sensation in his stomach. Dimples so adorable and distracting that he almost missed the door he was heading for and nearly walked straight into the wall next to it instead. He heard Luke chuckle behind him, and he knew he must have looked like an idiot, but it still made his week.  
  
The first time he talked to Luke, he fumbled and stuttered so much that he was amazed Luke even understood a word he said. He had been working up the courage to talk to him for days ( _really, it’s not that hard_ , he told himself repeatedly), and when he saw Luke standing alone outside the school building one afternoon, probably waiting for someone to pick him up, Noah took a deep breath and walked over to him. He stuttered out a ‘hi’, and Luke turned around, looking surprised to see him, and then Noah didn’t know what to say so he started talking about… something. He couldn’t even remember afterwards, because Luke’s warm, hazel eyes were so wonderfully distracting. It was hard to form words, but Luke smiled at him, and for some reason it made Noah feel special.  
  
The first time they hung out outside of school, they went to Luke’s house. Luke had offered to help him with his English paper, because Luke was a writer, and Noah was just not. When he saw the mansion that was the Snyder home, he felt incredibly intimidated, but Luke just laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. It felt good, holding that hand. It was soft and warm, and fit perfectly in his. He wished he didn’t have to let it go.  
  
The first time they kissed was behind the barn at the Snyder farm. They had just been to the movies together, and even though neither of them had actually called it a date, they both knew what it was. Luke’s lips were soft and just the right kind of wet, and when their tongues made contact there were fireworks and butterflies and all kinds of amazing things happening. Noah clutched Luke to him and put _Kissing Luke Snyder_ on the top of his list of _Best Things Ever_.  
  
The first time they called themselves boyfriends, Noah was afraid he might have screwed up. He had gotten so used to referring to Luke that way in his mind, so when he happened to call Luke his boyfriend before they had really had that talk, and saw the surprised look in Luke’s eyes, he was scared that this was it. He had come off too strongly. This wasn’t what Luke wanted. But then Luke smiled a little, pressed a soft kiss to Noah’s mouth and asked, “Is that how you see me? Is that what you want us to be?” Noah could only nod, because yes, he wanted that, more than anything. Luke’s smile widened and he looked at Noah with something close to awe in his eyes. “Well then, boyfriend, let’s seal the deal.” He kissed Noah again, and Noah was left feeling like he had just captured the biggest prize of all.   
  
The first time he told Luke he loved him was two weeks after Luke had told him the same thing. Noah had never been all that great with words, so when Luke first whispered those three magical words to him one lazy afternoon, wrapped together on a blanket by Snyder pond, all Noah had been able to offer him in return was a ‘same here’ and a kiss he hoped conveyed everything he wasn’t able to say. He wanted to say it, though. It felt like a huge deal, something that Luke should hear because Noah loved him so much he thought he was going to burst with it sometimes. And then one day, it just slipped out, like the most natural thing in the world. “I love you.” And Luke smiled, his dimples more prominent than ever, and Noah only wished for one thing: To have Luke Snyder smile at him that way for the rest of his life.


End file.
